El Collar
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash DracoxSirius. Sirius trata de hacer un trueque con Draco, pero ¿el rubio aceptará?


**El Collar**

_Por Lanthir_

La alta y delgada figura observó con desprecio la decrépita entrada de _El Trébol azul_, un tugurio muggle de mala muerte a las afueras de Cork, Irlanda. Se embozó aún mas en su capa de viaje y se obligó a entrar. Oscuridad y decadencia en cada rincón, hedor a alcohol rancio y tabaco, hombres que iban a gastarse sus últimas monedas en vino barato y mujeres. Nadie prestó demasiada atención al elegante personaje que miró a su alrededor con repulsión, hasta que encontró a la persona que lo esperaba sentada en la mesa mas apartada del lugar.

-¿Podrías haber encontrado un lugar mas vetusto que éste, Black?- siseó el joven rubio en cuanto se sentó. –Aunque me parece muy acorde contigo, en realidad- añadió, posando una mirada despectiva sobre la vieja ropa que portaba el otro.

-¿Alguien te siguió?- preguntó Sirius, ignorando los comentarios de Draco. Le fastidiaba de sobre manera aquel estúpido crío, y el saber que en cierta forma estaban emparentados no lo hacía sentir mejor.

-Por supuesto que no. Te di mi palabra de que vendría solo, y lo que digo lo cumplo. Ahora habla: ¿Es cierto lo que decía tu mensaje?-

Sirius le dio un trago a su cerveza mientras veía el rostro afilado y altanero del mas joven de los Malfoy. Apenas quince años y ya tan parecido al hijo de perra de su padre, diciendo las cosas sin preámbulos y directo al grano. El hombre dejó la botella sobre la mesa y revolvió en su bolsillo, para después sacar un delgado y largo collar de plata tallado como si fuera una enredadera, con pequeños diamantes dispuestos entre las delicadas hojas simulando ser flores.

_Adore Encadenum_. Ese era el hechizo que aquel collar poseía, uno de los objetos de magia oscura que Sirius había encontrado en su casa durante la limpieza que habían hecho el verano pasado. Aún recordaba que Regulus lo había recibido de Narcisa después de que a esta ya no le servía, y que su amoral hermano lo había usado para seducir a tres muchachas que se habían resistido a sus embates. Y es que aquel collar proveía de control sexual sobre sus presas a quien lo poseyera, aunque solo en tres ocasiones para un mismo dueño; después dejaba de funcionar, hasta que alguien mas entraba en posesión del objeto.

Sirius había reconocido el collar, pero desechando la indecente idea de usarlo sobre Remus, lo tiró con todo lo demás; sin embargo, un mes después descubrió que Kreacher lo había sacado de la basura y lo tenía escondido en su nido. El hombre lo recuperó y lo guardó, olvidándose de él por unos días.

Pero Harry le escribió entonces, furioso por que Umbridge lo había suspendido del equipo de quidditch por culpa de Draco; la carta estaba llena de un montón de molestias y problemas que el rubio le había provocado a su ahijado, cosas que Sirius ignoraba hasta ese momento. Sabía que Draco detestaba a Harry, pero no que llevaba años causándole dificultades de esa magnitud. Harry parecía haberse guardado todo aquello para no causarle mas preocupaciones a su padrino, pero en aquella carta se sinceró y se desahogo como no lo había hecho nunca.

Sirius se había puesto furioso y se sentía totalmente impotente para poder hacer algo al respecto, hasta que había recordado el collar. Aquel era un objeto que alguien como Malfoy seguramente desearía tener, principalmente por que no era detectable como un hechizo _Imperius_, y en un plan desesperado decidió hacer un trueque. Se puso en contacto con Draco, y esperando el momento apropiado para poder escabullirse de Grimmauld Place, voló en _Buckbeak_ hasta Irlanda, al bar muggle donde le pareció seguro el encuentro. Mientras esperaba a que llegara el rubio, una vocecita en su interior le gritaba que era un plan estúpido y que estaba siendo un insensato, pero Sirius la acalló. Después de todo, ¿qué haría un mocoso imbecil como Draco con el collar, mas que ligarse a un par de jovencitas llenas de hormonas? En verdad, le importaba poco lo que pasara con tal de que dejara en paz a Harry. Y Malfoy no sabía que el efecto del collar no era permanente, así que de cualquier forma no podría causar gran desastre.

"Al diablo. ¿Qué puede pasar?" pensó Sirius, con su característica impulsividad.

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron llenos de avaricia, sacando a Black de sus recuerdos.

-Damelo- dijo Draco exigentemente. Había escuchado un fragmento de una conversación de su madre sobre el collar hacía apenas unos meses, y ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de tenerlo. Sería grandioso poseerlo y así poder hacer suya a aquella persona que le había rehuido por tanto tiempo.

-¿Crees que te lo voy a dar tan fácilmente? ¿por quien me tomas?- dijo Sirius, alzando una oscura ceja.

-Ese collar es de mi madre, así que devuélvemelo ya-

-Ambos sabemos que no se lo piensas regresar a ella, así que déjate de basura sentimentalista, Malfoy. Te lo daré con una condición: Quiero que dejes a Harry en paz-

Draco parpadeó como si no hubiera entendido lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste, bastardo malcriado. Estoy enterado de que le has hecho la vida imposible durante todos estos años y quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Te lo estoy pidiendo por la buena, dándote algo a cambio. Pero en caso de que no aceptes, ten por seguro que tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias- la voz de Sirius era un siseo peligroso, y observó como los ojos de Draco se estrecharon y le contestó con los dientes apretados de ira.

-¿Quién te crees para amenazarme? ¿Qué me impide llamar a mi padre en este momento y decirle que acabe contigo?-

El moreno lanzó una risita y volvió a beber de su cerveza.

-Hazlo. Veremos que te hace el buen Lucius cuando sepa que viniste a verme y que has intercambiado correspondencia conmigo durante el último mes sin que le dijeras nada. Estoy seguro de que te borrarían del árbol familiar por tu insensatez-

Las pálidas mejillas de Draco tomaron un tinte rojizo, pero su expresión volvió a ser arrogante como siempre. Como un buen Malfoy, el auto-control estaba ante todo.

-Hecho. Dejaré de fastidiar al llorón de tu ahijado, aunque es triste que su nana lo tenga que defender todavía...-

-Una palabra de esto y tú mismo te delatarás. Y está de mas decir que si rompes el trato, entraré a Hogwarts y te degollaré mientras duermes. Sabes que puedo hacerlo-

-Si, si, si, ahórrate las amenazas de rigor. Ahora dime como se usa-

Sirius vio la desdeñosa mirada del chico, y con una última sensación de inseguridad, le arrojó el collar.

-Solo tienes que ponerlo alrededor del cuello de la persona. No se lo podrán quitar hasta que tu lo hagas-

-Oh. Genial.-

Entonces, un mal presagio en la mirada acerada de Draco, y un segundo después, un hechizo paralizante golpeando a Sirius por debajo de la mesa. El joven rubio se levantó sonriendo y alisó su túnica con toda parsimonia, mientras el hombre luchaba contra la parálisis que lo tenía clavado al asiento. No podía moverse ni un milímetro, incluso sus ojos grises se habían quedado fijos donde antes había estado Malfoy. El Slytherin tomó entonces el collar, y para horror de Sirius, abrió el broche y lo puso alrededor de su cuello; el objeto pareció cobrar vida y sintió como se enredaba sobre él varias veces, como una serpiente, hasta quedar fijo. Un extraño estremecimiento lo recorrió y se sintió repentinamente atontado, aunque el desprecio por el rubio seguía hirviendo dentro de él. Tal vez el collar no funcionaba después de todo.

-No creías que me iba a llevar la mercancía sin antes probarla, ¿o si?- dijo Draco con suficiencia, apartando un mechón de cabello rubio que caía sobre sus ojos. –Ahh, pobre Sirius, pensado que un jovencito como yo no podría contra su superior intelecto... Debes saber que los tiempos cambian y los chicos de hoy ya no somos como antes. No tienes ni idea de lo que conozco... pero te voy a dar una prueba-

Entonces Draco murmuró _Finite Incantatem_ y Sirius se llevó la mano automáticamente al bolsillo, buscando su varita. Pero Malfoy pasó la mano por el atractivo rostro del animago y este sintió que toda convicción se borraba de su mente, quedando solo aquel toque sublime del hermoso muchacho frente a él.

-Vaya, vaya... si que funciona, ¿eh?- rió Draco, acercándose mas a Sirius y sentándose descaradamente en sus piernas. El moreno automáticamente lo rodeó con sus brazos, ignorando las miradas perplejas de los que estaban a su alrededor al ver la extraña escena.

-Eres un maldito... Te mataré cuando todo esto acabe- murmuró Sirius, horriblemente conciente de lo que pasaba, pero sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Se sentía arrebatado ante cada gesto de Draco, como si estuviera locamente enamorado de él.

-No me hagas reír. Es mejor ensayar las cosas antes, ¿no crees? Por ejemplo, creo que solo tengo que mantener el contacto físico contigo para que el hechizo se mantenga, de lo contrario, vuelves a tener voluntad propia. No es precisamente lo que esperaba, pero estará bien para lo que deseo. Vámonos de aquí, este lugar apesta-

Y dicho esto, tomó a Sirius por la mano y salieron del bar, el animago dejándose llevar dócilmente mientras se maldecía por lo que estaba pasando.

-----

Se dirigieron hacia un oscuro callejón, donde Draco se detuvo a pensar por unos momentos. Entonces, enganchó su mano a la pretina de los pantalones de Sirius, sacó su varita y apuntó a una lata de cerveza que rodaba junto a sus pies; murmuró_ Portus_ y esta emitió un resplandor dorado mientras vibraba por unos segundos. En cuanto se quedó quieta de nuevo, la levantó y le indicó a Sirius que la tocara. Unos instantes después, el traslador los transportaba entre un estruendo hasta una destartalada habitación que el animago no reconoció. El chico estuvo a punto de caer al suelo en cuanto aterrizaron, pero Sirius lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Uff, detesto viajar así, pero aún no se como aparecerme y no podía usar polvos flú sin soltarte-

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Malfoy?- preguntó Sirius, tratando de quitarse la bruma del cerebro que solo le permitía concentrarse en Draco y en su mano prendida de su cinturón –Tienes que liberarme, no vale la pena gastar el poder del collar... solo sirve en tres ocasiones-

-¿Qué? ¡Mierda! Eres un tramposo, Black, un jodido tramposo- El Slytherin parecía bastante enojado, y se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto de cólera. Entonces empujó a Sirius hacia la cama y lo hizo sentarse, para después colocarse junto a él. -¿Quieres decir que esta cosa solo tendrá efecto otras dos veces?-

Sirius se rió mientras pasaba la mano por el sedoso cabello platinado.

-No esperabas que te aburriera con un detalle tan nimio como ese, ¿verdad? Suéltame ya y tal vez reconsidere el acabar contigo-

Draco lo miró con furia, pero paulatinamente sus finos labios se ensancharon en una sonrisita astuta. Sirius sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al adivinar las intenciones del rubio.

-De acuerdo, Black. Tu te lo buscaste. Si es que el collar no me va a servir como yo lo planeaba, al menos voy a aprovechar lo que pueda obtener con él- murmuró Draco, empujando al otro sobre la cama y encaramándose encima de él –Después de todo, no eres nada despreciable...-

-No, Malfoy, no lo hagas, te arrepentirás, maldito...- musitó Sirius, pero ya era tarde. El rubio había acallado sus palabras bajo la presión de sus labios, y cualquier pensamiento de venganza desapareció ante la embriagadora sensación de la lengua del rubio explorando los cálidos rincones de su boca. El hombre gimió e involuntariamente respondió al apasionado beso, mientras sus manos parecían cobrar vida propia y estrechaban el ligero cuerpo sobre él.

-MMM... que bien lo haces, Black- susurró Draco, separándose cuando el aire les empezaba a faltar. Lo que había dicho era cierto: aquel hombre le parecía de lo mas atractivo; oscuro, hosco, y sin embargo, con esa elegancia que ni el encierro en Azkaban había podido mermar. El largo cabello negro y los ojos grises tan parecidos a los suyos propios... Merlín, si Lucius supiera lo que estaba haciendo, lo freiría a _cruciatus_. Pero no era hora de pensar en su padre, no señor. Era hora de disfrutar de los beneficios de su nuevo juguete.

Así que el Slytherin se deshizo de la túnica de Sirius, y comenzó a abrir uno a uno los botones de su gastada camisa, depositando un beso en cada sección de piel que se dejaba entrever. Un torso esbelto, fuerte, con un ligero vello oscuro cubriendo el fibroso pecho. Draco se estremeció de anticipación.

-Desvísteme- ordenó el rubio, acomodándose en la pelvis de Sirius, permitiendo que sus crecientes erecciones atrapadas bajo la tela se rozaran.

-¿Sabes lo que estas haciéndome?- preguntó el animago, con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo. Sus manos despojaron de la túnica y la camisa a Draco, mientras este balanceaba sus caderas provocativamente, creando fricción en sus palpitantes durezas.

-Lo mismo que tu me estas haciendo a mi, Black. –Respondió Malfoy con voz desfallecida. Acto seguido, se deslizó por el pecho del otro y se situó cerca de su rostro. –Házmelo, Sirius, por favor, dame placer...-

El hombre se sintió arder. Pero no de ira o furia, o cualquiera de esas sensaciones que acostumbraba provocarle cualquiera de los Malfoy. Se sintió arder de deseo, mas poderoso que cualquier otra cosa antes. Quería hacer gritar de gozo a aquel muchacho a pesar de la bribonada que le había hecho, quería poseerlo, si, poseerlo...

Sirius abrió el pantalón de Draco y liberó el erguido miembro, hermoso y sedoso como un melocotón, y lamió la redondeada punta. El rubio suspiró y se aferró a la cabecera de la cama, apoyando la frente en la fría madera, sintiendo como Sirius lamía toda su longitud para después cubrirlo por completo con su ardiente boca.

Si, si, si... aquel hombre era todo lo que había soñado alguna vez, no los muchachos inexpertos con los que se había acostado hasta ahora, o las chiquillas tontas a las que había metido a alguna aula vacía para robarles la poca inocencia que les quedaba. Un amante verdadero y experto era el que ahora le proporcionaba aquel placer, un hombre de verdad era el que acariciaba sus testículos de aquella forma, mientras con su otra mano masajeaba sus níveas nalgas.

De repente, Sirius se detuvo, y en un ágil movimiento, tumbó a Draco de lado sobre la cama y se colocó detrás suyo. El rubio se sobresaltó.

-Espera, esto no se supone que sea así...-

-¿Cómo, Draco? ¿Así?- susurró Sirius junto a su oreja, mientras su brazo se deslizaba entre la cama y su cintura y alcanzaba el sonrosado miembro del rubio, obsequiándole un estremecedor placer. –El collar te provee de control sobre las personas, pero mi voluntad de darte placer es aún mía...-

Draco sintió un delicioso cosquilleo al contacto del pecho de Sirius contra su espalda cuando el hombre se pegó a él, dejándole sentir su duro miembro entre sus nalgas. Black siguió masturbándolo placenteramente, y su mano libre se acercó a la boca de Draco, indicándole sin palabras lo que deseaba.

El chico dudó por un instante. Definitivamente esto no era lo que había planeado, la parte lúcida de su razón aún estaba luchando por recordar que no debía de perder el contacto con Black en ningún momento, pero todo aquello se sentía tan bien, tan jodidamente bien... Si, lo deseaba, deseaba ser poseído, deseaba sentirse sometido, maldita sea, lo deseaba...

Así que lamió y succionó los dedos que Sirius le ofrecía, y unos momentos después, sintió como uno de ellos lo penetraba lentamente, empujando, dilatando, forzando, mientras él gemía, sin saber si quería que todo aquello parara o siguiera para siempre.

Sirius respirando en su cuello, lamiendo su oído, acariciando su hinchado pene solo lo suficiente como para que la piel del rubio se erizara, sin darle la liberación del orgasmo. No aún, no hasta que los dos pudieran convulsionarse con aquel placer furtivo. Y cuando por fin estuvo listo, Draco sintió su pierna elevada por la mano de Sirius, y la punta de su miembro introduciéndose lentamente en él, apretado, imposible que pasara, el chico retorciendo la sabana a la que se sujetaba.

-Calma... relájate... tranquilo- Palabras en un tono mas tranquilizante no se han pronunciado. Y finalmente, la sensación de que el hombre había entrado, llenando cada rincón. El moreno se contuvo unos momentos, esperando que la intrusión fuera aceptada, que el corazón del rubio amainara su loca carrera. Entonces su mano comenzó a bombear de nuevo, esparciendo el líquido pre-seminal de Draco por toda su longitud, sintiendo que el chico se retorcía de nuevo bajo su toque.

Y entonces la danza apasionada del sexo inició. Sirius comenzó las embestidas, lentamente primero, extasiándose con los gemidos de Draco, con el olor fresco de su cabello platinado que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, disfrutando de la calidez del joven cuerpo, sintiendo un placer y un amor que casi lo hacen llorar.

Y Draco dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que lo asaltaban, descubriendo un punto de placer que no sabía que tenía, sus caderas empezando a moverse involuntariamente, abriendo mas las piernas para sentir mas adentro a aquel hombre, duro, si, duro, fuerte.

Los movimientos se volvieron mas urgentes, mas erráticos, y Draco supo que Sirius no duraría mucho mas cuando sintió sus uñas clavándose en su muslo. El rubio sintió una creciente tensión dentro de él, hasta que la respiración pareció abandonarlo al liberar por fin todo aquel placer, el éxtasis pleno, el cielo abriéndose hasta alcanzar dimensiones insospechadas, el gemido de Sirius en algún punto detrás de él, su cuerpo estrujado hasta casi hacerle daño.

Pero no había dolor. Solo el suspiro adormilado de los rescoldos del placer, la respiración entrecortada volviendo a su cauce natural y el par de cuerpos sudorosos perdiéndose en la inconciencia del sueño.

-----

Draco abrió los ojos cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a colarse por la ventana, y por un momento no supo donde estaba. Sin embargo, lo ocurrido la noche anterior le llegó como un balde de agua fría, y con un terror absoluto se dio cuenta de que no estaba tocando a Black. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y vio que Sirius acababa de abrir los ojos con el brusco movimiento. Se miraron por unos instantes, y un segundo después, el moreno se lanzó contra Draco, tratando de sujetarlo. Pero el rubio se escabulló y echó a correr hacia su túnica, tirada a un par de metros, donde aún estaba su varita. Antes de que llegara, Sirius lo derribó y ambos forcejearon, maldiciendo entre dientes, revolcándose en el frío piso.

Finalmente, Draco empujó al otro con las piernas y por fin alcanzó su túnica; con desesperación sacó su varita y justo en el momento en que el hombre lo aferraba dolorosamente por los cabellos, Malfoy alcanzó a exclamar un desfalleciente _¡Petrificus Totalus!._ Sirius se puso rígido como una tabla, con las piernas y los brazos pegados al cuerpo, sin poder moverse ni un milímetro, y se derrumbó en el suelo. El rubio se levantó con trabajo, limpiando un hilillo de sangre de su boca.

-¡Maldito imbecil!- siseó. Después se sentó a su lado, rumiando las sensaciones encontradas que estaba teniendo. Por un lado, se sentía furioso por que Sirius por poco y lo pilla, y seguramente lo habría hecho trizas de haber podido. Por otro lado, lo que habían pasado la noche anterior había sido tan... real. Por un momento, Draco pensó que tal vez el hechizo del collar no había tenido que ver y que en verdad él y el animago habían compartido algo especial. Pero ahora sabía que no era así. Se sintió ciertamente decepcionado.

Draco resopló, tratando de quitarse de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos, y se dispuso a vestirse. En cuanto estuvo listo, le lanzó un _Obliviate_ a Sirius, le quitó el collar y después lo dejó tal como estaba. Que el maldito se las arreglara para despetrificarse.

Malfoy salió de aquella habitación del Caldero Chorreante con cuidado de no ser visto, y se dirigió a una de las chimeneas para regresar a Hogwarts. Entrar y salir del castillo a su antojo, ventajas de pertenecer a la Brigada Inquisitorial.

------

-Hey, Potter- dijo Draco, en uno de los solitarios pasillos que llevaban a las mazmorras de Pociones.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Harry ásperamente. Odiaba a aquel cretino, quien extrañamente había estado siguiéndolo durante todo el día. Entonces, vio que sacaba del bolsillo de su túnica un extraño collar en forma de enredadera.

-Tengo algo para ti, Potter- dijo Draco, con una sonrisita maliciosa bailoteando en su fino rostro...

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola a todas! :D ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado este cuentito, que es parte del premio para Yezbeth, la ganadora del primer lugar en la categoría de Montaje en el concurso de Lanthir´s fanfics :) Ella me pidió un Sirius/Draco NC-17, y aquí esta. Como se habrán dado cuenta, está ubicado en 1996, cuando Sirius aún estaba recluido en Grimmauld Place. ¡Servida, Yezbeth! Dedicado especialmente para t i:) Je, je, nunca había trabajado a esta parejita, y me costó crearles su historia, pero me he divertido muchísimo escribiéndola. Tienen fuego este par, eh! XD Y ha sido un excelente ejercicio mental para mi ;)

Bien, cualquier duda o comentario pueden hacerlo a mi mail o en mi página. La dirección está en mi perfil.O también puedenmandarme un review. Muchas gracias por leer, besiños y abraziños

**Lanthir**


End file.
